Fifteen
by Rachel.Elizabeth.Potter
Summary: The fifteenth regeneration of the Doctor


My name is Teddy Anderson. It's actually Theodore, but everyone calls me Teddy. One word that would describe my life is . . . boring. I'm just a normal twenty one year old man who's still at university. Everything about me is boring. Dull brown eyes and hair make me blend in with the world. My schedule day to day doesn't vary. I go to Uni in the morning for archaeology classes. The library comes next to do my pile of homework. At the end of my day, I take the bus back to my flat late at night. My mate usually has someone over which caused me to buy noise canceling headphones. Occasionally, there might involve a hookup for me. It never ends up to be a relationship. I didn't have any luck with girls. Like I said, my life equals boring.

Well it was until a girl crashed through a window.

Now, I didn't have anything to do with that. I was just minding my own business. I had stayed extra late at the library because of a report. My bus stop was near Luca's, a store near the edge of a shopping plaza. I had my earphones in and was bobbing along to my music when I realized the store lights were still on. I checked my watch. "Twelve thirty." I said to myself. I shrugged it off and turned up my music. That's when it happened. Glass erupted around me, and something heavy knocked me to the ground. I opened my eyes wincing at the pain in my head. I sat up and looked around in a daze. The front window of Luca's had completely blown out, and sirens from inside blared. I looked for my bag and instead found a girl lying beside me on the pavement. I gently rolled her over. She had short red hair and a splash of freckles across her nose. She could've been my age, but something made me think she was older. The girl wasn't dressed for the chilly weather. Although she had a gray leather jacket on, she was wearing a pair of jean shorts. "Hello?" I shook her. With a gasp, she opened her eyes, hazel, and shot upright. She turned to me with a smirk.

"Well, hel-" Gasping, she put her hand on the left side of her chest. "Hold on. Lefty's out." She pounded on her chest once and shuddered. "There he is." She realized I was there and smiled again. "I'm the Doctor. Who're you?"

"I'm Teddy." She stood up and yanked me up beside her. She was pretty strong for being such a small person. She looked into the store with a puzzled expression. "Wait, Doctor who?" I asked expecting a last name.

"Just the Doctor. So Teddy, are you a good runner?" She asked quickly, her eyes wide.

"Kind of. I did track back in hig-"

"Good because we need to run now." The girl pulled a parcel from underneath a pile of clothes. Grabbing my hand, she took off running down the street. I caught a quick glance at something or someone coming out the store before we rounded the corner.

"Where are we going?" I yelled, tripping on the uneven sidewalk. We turned another corner sharply. "I can't go any further!" I glanced down at The Doctor's feet. She was running in three inch heels! I could barely run in my sneakers, and this pair was meant for running.

"I thought you said you were a runner?" She said confused.

"I am. I just haven't run in a few years!" We reached a dark alleyway. There was a dumpster, a moldy mattress, and a blue box. The Doctor pulled me in front of the box. It was a call box from the 1960s, but it didn't seem that out of place. Probably because we were in a dark alleyway. The Doctor was struggling with her jacket.

"Where did I put the key?" She muttered to herself, checking her pockets. Behind us, I heard footsteps enter the alley. I turned around expecting to see some police, but I found something very different instead.

"Doctor, what are those?" Four things stood on the edge of the street. They wore long hooded black coats. Golden masks covered their faces, showing no emotion. In their hands, they held something along the lines of a gun. It had a disk on the front that was slowly lighting up. The guns were pointed at us. "Doctor?"

"Found it!" She yelled, pulling a key from a hidden pocket. The package she was holding fell to the ground. She reached down. Behind us, I heard the distinct click of a gun and a ringing noise. I turned and saw the guns were fully charged.

"Doctor!"

"Come on!" She pulled on my jacket, and I tumbled into the police box.

"How is this going to... what?" I looked around in surprise. The box wasn't even a box. It was bigger on the inside. Strangle symbols covered the ceiling forming patterns and stars. In the center of the room, there was a consul with different switches and knobs. A glass tube filled with multicolored balls reached up to the ceiling. The room was bright and cheerful with tunnels leading off in different directions. The Doctor hurried past me and shut the door. She leaned against it with a sigh of relief.

"That went excellently!" She ran to the consul and opened the parcel. She took its contents and slid it into a slot. There were a few chimes, and The Doctor pulled down a screen reading the results. I got over the shock and stumbled over to the consul.

"You never answered me. What were those things?"

"Roboforms. Nasty things. I've dealt with them before. They kidnapped Donna-" She cut off with a grimace. "Anyways, I stole one of their power cores. They can't hurt anyone else now." The Doctor played absentmindedly with a knob on the screen. I took a deep breath and looked around. The sky was changing and formed a face I didn't recognized. I decided to change the topic.

"So what is this place?" I touched a button on the consul, and she batted my hand away.

"It's called the TARDIS."

"A TARDIS?"

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's a time machine."

"Not possible."

"Oh yeah?" The Doctor smiled evilly. Running around the consul, she pulled different switches and triggers. The TARDIS made a deep sound and started to shake. I hung on to the table terrified.

"What is it doing?" I demanded. "What did you push!" The Doctor laughed giddily.

"I'm just proving to you that this is a time machine." She nodded towards the door as the TARDIS halted. I ran to the door and pulled it open. _NO WAY. _ In front of me, there stood a thriving ancient Egyptian civilization at work.

"Is that the Sphinx being built?!" I stepped out, squinting in the harsh sunlight. The Doctor came up behind me, but stayed in the TARDIS.

"Believe me now?" I nodded my head slowly. "Come on Teddy." I stumbled back inside, and I was stepping back out in London a few minutes later. "Goodbye Teddy."

"But Doctor, you never told me your name." She smiled in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"Just call me Fifteen. I'm the fifteenth regeneration. Bye!"

"Doc-!" The door slammed shut, and the TARDIS faded away. I was outside my flat. I looked up at the stars and smiled.

_Goodbye Doctor. Come Back Soon. _


End file.
